


Morning-after Omelet

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Egg beater challenge story.





	Morning-after Omelet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Morning-after Omelet by Palinurus

30-Oct-97  
Short Story Challenge  
Here's my entry for the 'ultra-short scene with an eggbeater' contest. I don't know how many words - I'm too lazy to count by hand & don't have any software to do it. Something like 500...   
Archive if you like, under Palinurus, please. NC-17, characters not mine, etc. 

* * *

Morning-after omelet  
by Palinurus

When Mulder woke up, he was alone. His first reaction was anger, but then he heard cheerful, if chaotic, noises in the kitchen. He lay still for a while, slightly sore, slightly uneasy, but absurdly happy. Then he got up and walked into the kitchen. 

The mess was amazing. Pots, dishes and utensils were strewn over the countertop, blobs and puddles of unidentifiable substances covered all available surfaces. Krycek was standing in the middle of the clutter, naked, whisking away at another substance in a bowl. He looked around and winked when he heard Mulder approach.

"Morning dearest, I was just making you some breakfast."

"Krycek, I never eat breakfast, and don't call me that."

"Ah yes. Bitching and moaning, Mr. Last Name prepares for another day in the office." Krycek smiled over his shoulder and wiggled his ass provocatively.

Mulder grinned despite himself, stepped over a puddle on the floor and leaned against Krycek. He ran his hand over Krycek's chest and belly, again surprised at the instant response. Krycek dropped the eggbeater into the bowl, held onto the counter and ground his ass against Mulder, crooning happily. 

After barely a minute of increasingly heated rubbing, kneading and writhing, Mulder reached over Krycek's shoulder and dipped three fingers into the butter that was conveniently laid out. He rubbed it into Krycek's ass, feeling slightly ashamed about such decadence. 

Krycek made some very suggestive movements, then moaned loudly when Mulder entered him. He draped himself against Mulder like a diva, and let his knees buckle, forcing Mulder to carry his weight. He sighed dramatically, "oh! oh!" in time with the thrusts, evoking giggles from Mulder, and then an annoyed "Shut up or I'll stop!" 

Hoping to quiet Krycek, Mulder reached for his cock, only to find Krycek's hand already there. His incantations increased in pitch and volume, until a croaked "Ohhh..." signified the finale. Mulder held on to him, thrust several times very fast while Krycek was blessedly silent, and managed a mediocre orgasm before succumbing to giggles.

Glued together, they stood for several seconds. Mulder kissed Krycek's neck, then looked over his shoulder at the amazing chaos on the counter top. 

"How do you create such a mess, Krycek? Does it require much training?" 

"It comes with another skill, called cooking, Mulder. But you wouldn't know that." 

He cheerfully beat the eggs some more, then spooned a dollop of the multifunctional butter into the frying pan and dumped the egg mixture in immediately after. Mulder was still studying the chaos.

"Krycek, I'm not trying to be a nuisance here, but I think I'm missing a specific puddle."

Krycek looked at him pityingly. "Sometimes I'd swear you must have come out of a culture flask only a few years ago. Have you really never heard of morning-after omelette? Loaded with protein, very wholesome after a hard night, and with a specific... twist to the aroma that can really only be achieved this way. I'm sure you'll love it." He batted his lashes seductively at Mulder.

END


End file.
